Nancy
Passengers and Polish |last_appearance = Very Old Engines Thomas and the Fireworks Display |creator(s) = Rev. W Awdry |name = Nancy Rushen |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Skarloey Railway |born = 1953 |occupation = Engine polisher |relative(s) = Beatrice Sam }} Nancy Rushen (born 1953) is a guard's daughter who lived near the Skarloey Railway and occasionally polished the engines. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Born in 1953 to a guard and his wife, Nancy is distantly related to Mr. Roger Sam, the Thin Controller, for she is the great-granddaughter of Beatrice, one of Mr. Robert Sam's sisters. In 1961, she polished Skarloey for Rheneas' return and Duncan became extremely jealous after she had no time to clean him, as she was scheduled to help the Refreshment Lady. In 1965, she polised Skarloey for his centenary. After he became cross and she called him a "crosspatch", Skarloey told her the story of his first days on the railway and the time he really was a crosspatch. She has now grown up and lives with her husband, whom she met while he was working as a volunteer on the Railway, on the Isle of Man. They make the short journey back to Sodor to see their married daughters and the railway as often as they can. ''Thomas & Friends'' Nancy reprises her roles from the Railway Series when she was unable to polish Duncan. Other than that, she mostly makes small background appearances along with various other children. Attire Nancy's attire consisted of an orange sweater, blue jeans and a red and white hat with a pom-pom on top. Appearances The Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Passengers and Polish * 'Very Old Engines' - Crosspatch Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-|Television Series= and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * 'Series 6' - It's Only Snow , Scaredy Engines , Percy and the Haunted Mine (''deleted scene cameo), James and the Red Balloon , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Edward's Brass Band , Snow Engine , Harold and the Flying Horse , Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * Series 8 - Thomas and the Fireworks Display Music Videos * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen * Series 6 - Winter Wonderland * Series 7 - The Red Balloon * Series 8 - Ode to Gordon }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2003 - The Most Beautiful Station * 2004 - Thomas and the Squeak! , Snow Engine and Bertie and the Race Nancy also appeared in the magazine stories, Snow Engine and The Haunted Mine. Annual Stories * 1996 - Pantomime Pranks Voice Actors * Sakura Tange Trivia * Her surname, Rushen, is likely taken from the Manx sheading and parish of Rushen. Merchandise * Departing Now * Waku Waku * Wind-up References es:Nancy he:ננסי pl:Natalka ru:Нэнси Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters